Fang, High School and Jealousy
by CloudyWind732984
Summary: Max an Fang are both experiments but they both went to different Schools. They finally meet and is it love at first sight? Their Flock combines and ends up going to a real school but will the pressure and stress get in the way of their feelings? FAX
1. Hotel, Swimsuits and Fang

**Since I finished "A New Beginning," I decided to write a new fanfiction so here it is. Hope you guys like it and if you do, I will keep writing this story. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: The Maximum Ride characters belong to the amazing James Patterson, I don't own them but I wish I did. The plot is mine though so no stealing.**

Chapter 1 Hotel, Swimsuits and Fang

**Max's POV**

Hello, my name is Maximum Ride but you can call me Max. For the first twelve years of my life I lived in a cage at the School. No, it's not your typical school. This one has scientists around each corner, we call them white coats though, and they do experiment on people and turn them into something completely different. Take me for example, I may look like an ordinary teenager, I'm fourteen now, but I have wings. Yes, you read that right. I have two percent avian DNA in me.

Less then a year ago, my two friends and I destroyed the School's so we are free to roam wherever we decide to go. It's so nice to stretch out my thirteen foot wingspan.

"Max, I'm tired." Angel complained to me. Angel is the youngest of the three of us. She is only six years old and can read anyone's mind.

"Me too," Gasman complained along with his sister. There is a very good reason for that name; you never want to be around him at certain points in time. We three were separated from our parents at birth, actually given to the school by them, but Gazzy and Angel are the only blood relatives that I met at the School.

"Sure, where do you guys want to stop?" I'd never admit it but I was tired from all of the flying too.

_I heard that_, an angelic giggle sounded through my head.

That silly little mind reader was reading my thoughts again. A sweet innocent smile spread across Angel's face.

I rolled my eyes all the way into my head and Angel's laughter scared Gazzy.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, confused at what was going on.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he shrugged his shoulders and just went along with it.

"Can we stay at a hotel? PLEASE!!!" Angel begged.

"I don't really want to stay in a hotel. You know how small spaces get to me," I know they were also in dog crates for their whole lives but I'm older then them and had to deal with it longer.

I made the mistake of looking directly at Angel; she was giving me the bambi eyes. Her eyes were as wide as she could get them and her lips were pulled out in a pout. It's so hard to resist. _Must…look…away, _I told myself but of course it didn't work.

"Sure," I replied after letting out a deep breath.

"YAY, Max you are so amazing," she screeched as loud as she could. Gazzy, Gasman's nickname, and I both had to cover our ears, but it didn't really help.

The rest of the flight was pretty silent, amazingly enough. No sound came out of anyone's mouth, unless you count Angel's nonstop humming that made Gazzy join along.

They had smiles planted on their faces the whole time and laughed after they finished a song.

"Can we stay there?" Angel took me out of my train of thought by pointing at a magnificent hotel. Gargoyles lay across the top ledge of the hotel. Lights strewn over the gargoyles and down the edge and around the windows. _Must be one of those old fashion types of hotels_, I thought to myself. There were fourteen stories and porch ledges at every other window. The shadow of the hotel devoured us and everything within twenty feet of us.

I felt around in my pocket and pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic. After all this time, I still have the Maximum Ride ATM card that Jeb, my father, gave me. The card never runs out of money. I stuffed it back into my pocket before I had a chance to lose it.

"Sure," I replied to her and being Angel, she let out another of her ear drum breaking screeches.

"Angel," Gazzy yelled right back at her. She turned to look at him and Gazzy took his left brown wing and bumped Angel on her head.

"That…wasn't…nice," Angel had trouble getting out the words between her laughter. She took her four foot wing and bumped Gazzy right in the face.

Some of her pure white feathers got stuck in his mouth.

"Yuck, feathers don't taste very good," Angel and I laughed at the obviousness of his statement.

We landed in the dark alley next to the hotel so that no one could see us.

"Let's not attract any attention to ourselves," I warned Angel and Gazzy. They aren't the best at keeping quiet.

The inside of the hotel, which looked even more amazing then the outside, had high ceilings and a game room to the right of where you come in. _I bet I know where Gazzy will be_, Angel stifled laughter for the thought that just passed through my head. Gold trimming hung from the ceiling and a splash could be heard.

A smile immediately spread across her face at the sound of kids playing in the pool. She turned to me, intertwined her fingers asking if she could go into the pool later.

"WOW!!!" Was all the came from Gazzy's mouth when he finally saw the game room. "Can I have money to play?" He looked up at me with huge eyes, begging to go to the game room.

"Later, I need to get a room first and Angel wants to go to the pool," his face fell.

"Okay, but you promise I'll get to play before we leave?"

I rolled my eyes at him, he was so cute. "Yes, you will get to play. Don't worry about that."

He started jumping in place with excitement. I chuckled to myself, _that's something I'd expect from Angel but not him. I guess it runs in the family though_.

The front desk was completely deserted so I grabbed Angel and Gazzy and we walked up to guy behind the desk. His hair was ended at right above his ears and had that natural messy look to it, that didn't look to bad on him. His eyes were as dark as his hair, not brown but not completely black. He looked to be around 5'10" and a slender build to him. You could see his arm muscles through the shirt and as soon as he laid his eyes on me, a humongous smile spread out across his face.

"Hi, what can I do for you," a flirtatious smile was on his face and he was leaning over the counter trying to get as close to me as he could without taking his feet off the ground.

"Can we have one room with three queen sized beds?" I asked ignoring the looks he was giving me. It doesn't matter how cute he is, I'd rather not have anyone hitting on me.

"Sure," I handed him my ATM card and he typed everything into the computer. "I can give you a discount in exchange for something else," his smile grew and lifted his eyebrows and I knew exactly what he meant.

"That's okay, I just want the keys and head to our room," there was hurt in his eyes from my rejection and his smile fell. He dragged his feet to the computer and pulled out the room keys for us. "Thanks," we left the front desk with Gazzy and Angel laughing their heads off at the guy who just hit on me.

"It wasn't that funny," I told them but that just made them laugh harder.

"Yes…haha…it was…haha…you should have…haha…seen…haha….the expression…haha…on your face," Gazzy had trouble getting the words out with his uncontrollable laughter.

"Let's just get up to our room and we can see if there are any swimsuits at the hotel store so we can go swimming."

Our room was on the tenth floor of the hotel and there was an amazing view of the whole city. Lights sparkled for miles around. The sun was setting and shades of blue, red and yellow captured the sky making the sky look amazing.

"I love sunsets," Angel walked up next to me and joined me with leaning against the balcony railing.

"Girls," Gazzy scoffed at us but I could see him catching peeks at the sunset.

We stared at the sunset until the sky was devoured in dark blue and shining stars.

"Are we going to head to the pool before it closes?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I saw a sign that said the hotel store is open until 8 so we'd better hurry," we scurried down to the hotel store.

"Pick out what you want but only a swimsuit," I stared at Angel the whole time. Knowing her, she'd buy all the stuffed animals there.

* * *

"Here Max," Gazzy handed me his dinosaur print swim trunks that went a little past his knees.

I reluctantly took the swim trunks from him. "At least you are quicker then Angel. I think she's gone through each swim suit at least ten times."

Gazzy leaned his head back on the wall. He definitely wanted to leave the store as much as I did.

"This one is for you Max," Angel came sprinting back to where Gazzy and I were standing with two swimsuits in her hand. One was a black and white polka dot bikini, I'm guessing that one is for me, and the other one is a butterfly tankini that ties around the neck.

She shoved the bikini into my arms and pushed me into the closest changing stall.

Ugh, I leaned my head against the wall. _Why does Angel always choose me the skimpiest clothing for me?_ I thought to myself.

"Because I can," she called over the changing stall.

I put the bikini on as quickly as I could. I really didn't want to wear this thing but Angel would pull the bambi eyes again and I can't resist them.

"Okay, I put it on," I said to Angel and Gazzy.

"Come out and show it to us," Angel called back.

"How about you just come in here Angel? I don't want to walk out of this stall with just this on," she must have a smile on her face by now.

"Fine," the door to the changing stall opened and Angel walked. "You look amazing Max. Why are you so embarrassed?"

I don't know the answer to that but how am I suppose to hide my wings?

"There is just one problem," I pointed to where my wings should have been in the back. "Wh…what?"

"It seems that after all these years that they blend in so you can't see them," she replied.

_Why didn't I think of that? It's not like we stare at where our wings are tucked away all day._ Angel laughed at the thoughts running through my head.

"So are you going to buy the swimsuit now," she asked me with her excitement growing with every word she says.

I really didn't want to but, "Yes," I told her. She squealed overjoyed with me.

We opened the door to the stall and Gazzy was leaning against one of the other stalls looking extremely bored. He was watching his right foot sliding back and forth across the carpet.

"Time to go," Gazzy's head shot up at the sound of my voice and he looked excited and relived to finally be able to get out of the store.

The walk back to the room consisted of Angel and Gazzy poking each other.

*Poke* "Haha, you can't get me," Angel laughed at her brother.

"Just wait and see, I'll get you before we get back to the room," an evil smile spread out across his face. By the look on Angel's face, he was blocking out his thoughts from her. _I want to know how to do that._

"Can we pet the puppy?" Gazzy asked pointing at nothing. Angel and I both gave him and strange look.

"OW!!" Angel raised her voice and I turned to see Gazzy poking her arm ten million times over.

_They can be extremely childish sometimes_, I laughed at them.

"Get ready and meet back here," I yelled at them as they ran to their rooms as soon as I opened the door.

I took my time getting dressed; I didn't want to be caught in the bikini. _Hopefully there aren't many people at the pool_, I prayed to myself.

Gazzy and Angel were jumping in the doorway when I was finished getting dressed.

"Come on. Let's go," they said in unison while Gazzy grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

The pool had a sun roof and all the walls were made up of glass windows so you could see everything outside. There are two water slides and the pool is as huge as the rooms. Not many people are at the pool though. Some kids are splashing each other while their parents watch them and there was an old man swimming laps.

Two white blotches covered my vision. Gazzy and Angel threw their towels on my head while they jumped in and soaked my feet with water.

"Gotcha Max," Angel yelled to me. The towels flew out of my hand and I landed belly-flop style in the water.

"Are you okay?" Gazzy asked and he watched as red spots formed on my stomach.

"I'm good, don't worry," I swam up to the edge of the pool, turned around, jumped up and let my feet sway in the water.

"Do you want to play catch?" I heard Angel ask Gazzy from across the pool.

"YES!" Gazzy yelled right back with excitement.

He swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed one of those squishy balls from a basket at the edge of the pool.

I watched as the ball flew back and forth.

"Haha, you missed," they'd yell to each other every once in a while.

After a while I let my thoughts take over and paid no attention to anything that was going on.

"Whoops," Angel and Gazzy cried at the same time.

The 'whoops' pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up just in time to see the ball hit a guy who was also sitting on the edge of the pool like me. He was only a few feet to my right. _When did he get here?_ Usually I notice everything that goes on around me.

"Here," he handed the ball back to Gazzy with no emotion on his face. His face was completely straight and nothing shone in his, not even a little hint.

His pitch black hair fell over his ears and covered over the top half of his eyes. He had that naturally messy look to it and it looked amazingly gorgeous on him. The blackness of his eyes matched his hair. The muscles in his arms rippled with every movement he made and his abs looked rock solid. It took me a while to realize that I was still staring at him.

"Hi," his left eyebrow rose. _He probably thinks I'm a creepy stalker person just sitting here and staring at him_.

"Hey," I replied to him and turned my head away so he couldn't see the blush the crept onto my face.

"I'm Max," I stuck out my hand for him to shake it.

"Fang," he grabbed my hand and I could feel electricity flowing through me at his touch.

Maybe stopping here was a good thing. I could feel a smile creeping across my lips at my thoughts.

**Fang's POV**

I was watching my feet swaying in the luke warm water of the pool when a soft splash ball hit me straight on in the head.

_Why did Iggy and Nudge talk me into coming to the pool?_ All I want to do is sleep right now.

Since I was born, I've lived in a cage. Iggy has been my best friend for as long as I could remember and it devastated me, not that I'd let anyone know that, when he lost his eye site from one of the white coats stupid experiments. He is an amazing cook though. Then Nudge, that girl can't shut up, the whole way here she was chatting on and on about Disneyland, not that we've ever been there.

The kid who threw the ball swam over to me. He seemed young, around 8, and his hair was super blond. Amazingly it looked exactly like the color of Iggy's hair.

"Here," I handed him the splash ball. He ignored me, saying 'thanks,' and swam back out to play with an even younger blond headed girl. Their looks seemed so alike that they could be siblings.

My eyes turned back to my feet and I could see a girl, who looked about my age just staring at me. Her dirty blond hair flew down in beautiful waves and her chocolate brown eyes bore into my eyes and could have kept me there all day.

"Hi," I broke the stare that she was giving me.

"Hey," she replied. She turned her head away but I could see a rosy color forming on her cheeks. I couldn't believe that she was blushing but it looked cute on her.

"I'm Max," she told me after the blush had disappeared completely from her face. Her arm stuck out waiting for me to say my name and shake her hand.

"Fang," I used my usual one word reply and intertwined my hand with hers. A spark of electricity soared through my body. _Whoa, did that just happen? Did she feel that too or was it just me?_

Maybe…nah that can't be it. She'd never like me. Who'd ever like me? Hopefully I'll get to see her again and this won't be the first or last time.

**Hope you guys like the new fanfiction. Review and tell me if you want me to continue this and what you think of the title. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Sleepover and Daydreams

**So here is the second chapter, I know it isn't as long as the first but hopefully it is just as good. Tell me what you think and thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the second chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 2, Sleepover and Daydreams

**Max's POV**

The rest of the time we were at the pool, I spent it looking at Fang out of the corner of my eye. I want to say something to him but he might think that I'm creepy or not want to talk to me.

Angel and Gazzy started to play with these other two people. One was over six feet tall and had blond, almost white, and blue eyes. Then the other had dark hair and dark eyes and she was a little taller in height then Angel. And she could talk a lot, I thought Angel could be bad but she was worse.

"Max, come here," Angel called to me from across the pool. She was barely visible in the deep water. Her blond curls were soaked.

I slowly slipped back into the water and swam over to where Angel was.

"Yes," I asked when I reached her. Her 'I'm-up-to-something' smile immediately grew upon her face.

"Can Nudge and Iggy sleepover?" I titled my head and gave her a questioning look and her question.

"Who," I replied while raising my left eyebrow, completing my questioning look.

"Them," she used her thumb to point to the two kids that they were playing with. Nudge and Iggy fell silent when they saw us looking at them. Nudge's picked her hand out of the water and waved right to me with a sly smile on her face. I raised my hand and waved right back to her. She was giving me a weird look.

"I don't even know who they are so why should I let them sleepover, especially when we are at a hotel?" This time I raised both my eyebrows, making my point more obvious to her.

"They are friends of Fang…" As soon as she said the word 'Fang,' I froze and tuned out the rest of the sentence as my thoughts went back to him.

My face turned from Angel's and I glanced up as Fang. His eyes were staring right back at me and there was a force holding me there so I couldn't turn away. His eyes bore into mine and we just stared at each other until Fang finally blinked. He turned his head away from me and back to his feet.

"Max??? Did you hear what I just said?" Angel asked with a huge knowing smile on my face. _Do you always have to read my mind?_ I asked Angel, actually wanting her to hear that thought in my head.

She nodded her head in reply and the smile spread out so big that it took up half her face.

"What?" I asked her with a suspicious look on my face.

_I know you like him A LOT_! She shouted the last two words loudly in my head. _And he likes you back_.

"Really?" I replied to her out loud. Her smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Can they sleepover?" I shook my head no at her. "I'll tell them to bring Fang along."

My mind wandered to what would happen if he came over. I could just imagine us lying on the couch and Fang's strong warm hands running through my hair. Then he would lean down and plant a kiss straight on my lips. Shivers ran up and down my spine at the thought of that.

"SEE!!!" Angel practically shouted and everyone, including Fang, turned to see what her yelling was about. I could feel my face starting to heat up a little and turned my head away from Fang's deep black eyes. _I'd be willing to get lost in his amazing eyes again_. I sighed. WAIT, did I just do that and in front of Angel and Gazzy?

"Yup," the little mind reader replied to my thoughts.

"What's going on," Gazzy questioned the secret conversation going on between Angel and me.

Gazzy gagged. My first instinct was to go and help him but then I realized he was faking it. Angel must have told him about Fang. He hated all of the girly stuff that Angel and I usually talked about, yes I do talk to a six year old about girl stuff, it's not like she doesn't know it anyways.

I remember when Angel found out that I went through puberty and when she told Gazzy, he fell on the floor and pretended to die.

I chuckled out loud at the old memory of Gazzy, Angel tells him practically everything, whether he wants to hear it or not.

Angel's light bell-like laughter, sounded right after mine and Gazzy turned on his sad face at the conversation he wasn't being let in on.

"What's so funny?" He asked and pouted out his lips, hoping we would tell him what we were laughing about.

"Just something you did when we tell you all this girl stuff," his tongue flew out of his mouth and he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"EWWW, why did you have to tell me that?"

We both laughed at him again. "So can we have the sleepover?" Angel asked, getting right back to the topic we got side tracked from.

"Come on Max, can we?" This time Gazzy joined in with the begging. Both of their lips were out in a pout and they gave me those deadly big eyes. It was hard to say no when they had those big, adorable eyes plastered on their faces.

"Fine, you two can have your sleepover," Angel squealed and Gazzy jumped up and down, looking as excited as Angel. "But it's only for tonight." They kept on jumping up and down in excitement and swam over to where Iggy and Nudge were still talking quietly among themselves.

I rolled my eyes at their excitement and swam back over to where I was sitting near Fang before.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fang's eyes glued to me. _Why is he looking at me?_ I looked up at him and his head immediately turned away from mine.

"It's just like I said before, he likes you," Angel whispered in my ear. When did she come up next to me?

I pulled myself back onto the edge of the pool and spent the rest of my time looking at Fang out of the corner of my eye.

"Angel, Gazzy. Let's go." I shouted to them.

They faced me and swam right over to where I was sitting.

"Can you hand me my towel?" Gazzy asked.

I held out the towel to him. "Here you go."

"Come closer Max, it's too cold out of the water," I dangled the towel right in front of his face and pulled it away before he could grab it. "That's not fair," he complained.

"You have to come out of the water to get it," Angel and I laughed at him. He always looked so cute when he was upset. "Come on Gazzy."

Angel snatched the towel and ran around to the other side of the pool with it. She hung it over the water. "You'd better hurry or I'll drop it in."

Gazzy swam to the other side of the pool as fast as he could. The towel started to slip through Angel's fingers until the towel and her fingers had no contact anymore.

I watched as the towel floated down to the water just like a leaf falling from a tree. I waited to hear the splash as the towel made contact with the water. The splash never came.

"YES!!!" Gazzy's voice echoed through the whole pool building. His arm was raised and the towel was lying right in his hand. A smile was spread out across his face and excitement shown in his eyes. "I caught it."

He laid the towel on the edge of the pool and jumped right out. He immediately wrapped the towel around him. "Gazzy, I think there is something wrong," Nudge called to him, laughing and she turned her head away at the same time.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

Everyone around the pool started to laugh and all the adults were covering their children's eyes.

"Wh…" He didn't finish asking his question because realization washed over his face. His eyes crept down to where his towel and swim trunks should have been. His arms instantly covered as much of him as he could. "Where…are…m…my…sw…swim…tr…tru…trunks?" He asked while his unusually pale face brightened to tomato red and you could just about feel the heat radiating from his face.

He turned to face the water and watched as his new dinosaur print swim trunks floated right over to him. The redness of his face deepened, if that is possible.

Kids were pulling their parents' hands off of their eyes but immediately recovered their own eyes at the sight of Gazzy.

To save Gazzy from anymore embarrassment, I raced around the pool slipping in a puddle of water. Of all the times for me to slip, it had to be right in front of him. I turned my head away from Fang's eyes as my face started to heat up from the embarrassment. The whole back of my towel was completely soaked with the water I slipped in.

"Here," it took me a while to comprehend that Fang had his hand out to help me up.

Words were lost in my throat. I took a big gulp and hoped my voice didn't sound shaky. "Thanks."

By the time Fang helped me up and I regained my composure, Gazzy had his swim trunks back on. My fall turned everyone's eyes away from him so I actually did save him but embarrassed myself at the same time.

* * *

_Ding Dong_, the doorbell to the hotel was set off. Don't ask why they had hotel doorbells.

"Shit," I cursed to myself. We just got back from the pool and I jumped into a luke warm shower to wash the chlorine out of my hair. "Angel, Gazzy, can someone get the door." I didn't expect Nudge, Iggy and Fang to arrive so soon.

"I'm in the shower," Gazzy yelled.

"Me too," Angel replied.

Great, so they are going to leave me with answering the door.

_Ding dong_, the doorbell sounded again.

I snapped a towel from off the towel rack and wrapped it around my torso. _This is going to be embarrassing, I just know it_.

Pools of water were left wherever I stepped. "I'm coming," I yelled at the door before they decided we weren't there.

"Okay," I got a one word reply from a girl with a high pitch voice that definitely has to be Nudge. If it's Iggy or Fang I'm definitely going to be worried.

I hid behind the door when I opened it so that they wouldn't see me. My hair was dripping water onto the floor. A gigantic smile spread all the way across Nudge's face and a smile was twitching at the side of Fang's lips. Iggy just stood there with a blank expression that I couldn't read.

"I'm guessing we came at a bad time. We could just wait here for you guys to finish up or we'll go back to our room and come back in 15 minutes." Nudge said that all in one breathe. She could definitely talk.

"No, it's okay." I gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll just leave the door open and if you wait a minute I'll just run back to the shower and you can come in then."

She nodded her head, approving my idea.

I raced back to the shower, just in case.

The water was still warm and I watched as the bubbles trailed down the side of my body all the way to the drain, releasing the stress that had swept through my body.

"Knock, knock," Gazzy spoke out the words while also knocking on the bathroom door. Don't know why he did that, he's just a crazy special little boy.

I pulled the curtain so only my head showed. "Yes?" I asked him with curiousness.

"Everyone was just wondering when you were going to be done, someone is waiting for you," he put a big emphasis on someone, hinting that Fang was waiting for me.

"And how do you know this," he rolled his eyes at me, telling me there must be something wrong if I had to ask him that question. "Fine, I'll be out in a sec. You just need to leave first. Unless…" Gazzy's eyes widened, he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"NO!!!" He shouted while holding up his hands signaling me to not move. His hand flew over his eyes; he turned around and crashed into the door on the way out. I laughed quietly to myself.

"The door is still open," I yelled to him.

He walked back in, grumbling something inaudible to himself. "Here," the door slammed shut. "Sorry," sounded Gazzy's voice through the door.

_Come on Max, we are all waiting for you_, Angel sent that thought through my head.

_I'm coming. I just need to dry off and get dressed_, I sent back to her.

A shock of coldness was sent through my body as I stepped out of the shower and snatched a towel off the towel rack. Heat radiated off the towel and immediately brought warmth to my body. The goose bumps that had spread out along my arms before disappeared almost instantly.

"Finally," Gazzy cried when I stepped into the main room. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head at him.

"Sorry about that," Nudge flashed me a humongous smile. _What was that for?_ I thought to myself.

_You'll have to wait to find out_, Angel replied into my thoughts.

This doesn't sound like it's going to be good.

**Kind of a cliff hanger there, sorry but hopefully you guys still want me to continue this story. Review to let me know and also tell me through a PM what you would like to see happen in this story, I am taking suggestions. Thanks again for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Popcorn and a Game

**Sorry for taking so long to update. School is getting in the way and finals are next week so I'm really nervous about that. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I'm glad you guys like it so much. Here is the 3rd chapter. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 3 Popcorn and a Game

**Fang's POV**

Max come out with her hair dripping wet still. Water stains were forming on her back and shoulders. Her eyes were shining bright with excitement.

_I wonder what she is thinking_.

"Finally," Gazzy cried out to Max and her eyes rolled all the way up into her head. Her expression made me chuckle on the inside.

"Sorry about that," Nudge said referring to the incident at the door. I had caught a slight glimpse of Max. Her legs were amazingly long and they were muscular. She had the most amazing legs ever.

A chuckle sounded from across the room. I turned to see Angel staring at me. _I wonder what that's about, it's not like she can read my mind_. Angel burst out into a whole new round of laughter at nothing. _What was that about_?

"Can we have popcorn?" Angel and Nudge practically shouted at the same time. "PLEASE MAX, PLEASE!!!" Their high pitched voices hurt my ear drums and they felt like they were about to break.

"Just give them the popcorn," Iggy tried shouting over Angel and Nudge's voice but he was hard to hear. They couldn't possibly get any louder.

Max's hands were covering her ears, "I'll make the popcorn if you guys shut up."

They stopped their begging but ended with an extremely high pitched squeal. _How did we find someone who was so much like Nudge, well except for how much she talks?_ "Would you like some help?" I volunteered and Max's face seemed to shine at my words.

Nudge and Angel broke into faint giggles. I turned to face Nudge and gave her a 'what was that about look,' she just shrugged her shoulders at me. _I'd never get that answer out of her_.

"Sure," she walked ahead of me and into the kitchen. Her hips swayed with every step she took and she was amazingly graceful. "Are you just going to stand there?" A slight giggle left her lips, but she covered her mouth with her hands before I heard too much, and I bet she caught me staring at her.

"Nope," I caught up to her. "Where's the popcorn?" I said and she pointed her finger to one of the top cabinets.

The whole cabinet was filled with bags of popcorn. There was popcorn starting with cheese popcorn and ending with mini bags of popcorn with no butter. _This hotel is amazing_, I thought to myself, grinning in my head. Yes, I do grin in my head.

"Ummm…Max," Max immediately turned around at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" She said with curiousness running across her eyes. _What was she expecting me to tell her?_

I pointed to the cabinet, "That," I said replying with my one word responses.

She titled her head and a cute, confused expression swept upon her face destroying the curiousness that was there a few seconds before. "Yes, that's popcorn. Good job Fang," she chuckled at me and I rolled my eyes high into my head. She probably thought that I was a little kid or didn't know how to speak correctly. I felt so stupid that I mentally slapped my forehead.

"I know that," the confusion swept back across her face.

"Then what's the problem," she rose her left eyebrow.

"Which kind," I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders to my question, not knowing which flavor to pick either.

"Angel wants popcorn with lots of salt and butter," I tilted my head and gave her a confused look. How did she know that, I didn't hear anything and I have amazing hearing but that could be because I'm two percent avian?

"Ummm," I started to whisper but I shut my mouth, thinking it was a bad idea to ask her that.

One of her eyebrows rose and she had a curious look spread out across her face.

_She likes you Fang_, it sounded like someone had whispered something in my ear but there was no one around. The voice was high pitched and sounded like a little girl's voice. But for some reason I recognized it but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I searched the room but only came across Max. _That was strange, hopefully I'm not going crazy and hearing things._

A buttery sensation wafted through my nose and snapped me out of out my train of thought. I momentarily forgot about the strange voice and focused all of my attention on the butter popcorn that Max was putting into a bowl. Steam was flying off from each and every piece; steam seemed to even be coming off of the bowl too.

Max's laughter filled the room and it wasn't until then that I realized there was a sleek wet spot running down the side of my neck. I can't believe I was drooling and in front of her.

I turned my back on her and swiped the drool from my face. The heat started to rise on my cheeks. _Don't tell me that after one day with this amazing girl, I've started blushing. That's never happened to me before_.

"You…okay," by the sound of her voice, she was trying to cover up her laughter. She probably thought I was drooling over her. Gosh, could I make an even bigger fool of myself around her?

"Whoops," I heard Max say. I looked up to see her crash right into me with the popcorn bowl and drinks in her hands. _Why didn't she ask me to help her_, was the only thought that passed through my head while we tumbled to the ground.

The spark that I had felt last time we made contact returned but twice as strong this time.

All of the popcorn spilled out and butter covered all of my clothes and some even slipped into my clothes. I could feel the roughness of the salt and stickiness from the butter. To top it all off, the soda that she had been carrying dripped down from my hair.

I gazed up from under the hair that fell in front of my face to see Max staring at me with loving eyes and humor in them. WAIT, did I just say loving. I must be imagining things. Max's hair was covered with butter and white specks, which must be the salt. A line of butter flowed down through the center of her face.

A soft chuckle escaped from my mouth, "There is a line of butter running down your face," I told her. I scooted close to her and ran my finger down the line in the center of her face. Then I put the butter in my mouth. "Mmm," I love popcorn butter.

"You are so silly," we leaned in close to each other until her face was inches from mine. Her sweet smelling breath wafted all around me.

"Just kiss her already," Nudge shouted to us. "Oops," she spoke out and Max's head banged into mine.

"Ow," we both burst out laughing, and that was a rare thing for me so instead of laughing, Nudge and Iggy both stared at me with the same confused expression on their faces.

"Since when do you laugh," Nudge asked me with an amused expression spread out across her face.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing," Iggy's smirk spread wider on his face. Ugh, I know exactly what they're thinking.

"Max, can you make us some new popcorn. I'd prefer not to eat it off the ground," Gazzy started bugging Max.

"I will, I just need to clean up this mess first," Max started to lift herself off of the ground but there was a pool of butter that she stuck her hand into.

"Ugh," I let that one word slip from my mouth as Max unexpectedly slipped and landed back on top of me.

"Just can't keep your hands off of me," I whispered in Max's ear quiet enough that I hope she could hear me. Apparently she did, a small blush crept upon her face and covered her pale cheeks. A chuckle slipped from my mouth and I slapped a hand over my mouth so that no one could hear it.

"I think my ears are going to fall off from all of Fang's chuckling," Iggy covered his ears, making it seem like he was trying to keep his ears on.

"Haha, really funny," each word came out of my mouth dripping with sarcasm, which made everyone burst out laughing.

"Can we…haha…please…haha…go….haha…watch…a movie…haha?" Angel had trouble getting each word out between laughter; I had to say it over a couple of times in my head before I could comprehend what she said.

* * *

With the popcorn mess cleaned up, we all gathered back up in the main room. "So…what movie are we going to watch?" I asked, not enjoying the awkward silence that had flown across the room.

"MONSTERS VS ALIENS!!!" Nudge and Angel shouted at the top of their lungs, once again bursting my eardrums.

"Do you guys even have that movie?" Iggy asked, curiosity being sent through each word he spoke.

Gazzy popped up from his seat, and I literally mean popped. It seemed like he was the kernel in the bag that was just sent through the heat of the microwave oven. He strolled over to the cabinet under the four foot wide screen TV that was in every hotel unit. The cabinet was completely stuffed with movies; it's hard to believe that they could fit that many DVDs in there. _Hmmm…I wonder if we have that many movies in our unit._ I'm going to check when we go back there tomorrow, not that I'm looking forward to leaving.

"Here it is," Gazzy held the DVD case up high and waved it around to make sure that we could see it.

"Toss it here," Max called to him. He threw the case up high and in Max's direction. The case seemed like it was about to come crashing down to the carpeted floor. Two amazing hands wrapped themselves firmly around the DVD care inches before it hit the floor.

"Nice catch. That was amazing, I was so scared that it was just going to hit the floor and break, even though I'm pretty sure the DVD couldn't break on a carpeted floor, but you never know. But that was seriously so amazing, that was the most action that I've seen since…" Iggy finally cut her off with his hand plastered over her mouth. If she said anymore…oooo…she'd be in so much trouble. They don't need to know about our recent experiences with the white coats.

*Gasp,* sounded from Angel's mouth and we all turned to face her. "What," Max asked her with a curious look appearing across her face.

"Nothing," Angel signaled to Max with her hand. Everyone turned back to Max but out of the corner of my eyes I could see Angel mouth the words, 'I'll tell you later,' to her.

These people are SO confusing, what the hell is going on here?

The movie was finally slipped into the DVD player and we sat in complete silence, this time it wasn't awkward. There were many random breakouts of laughter though. It was a good movie, even though it's a kid movie. We laughed the hardest when B.O.B. said that Susan had to be a guy because guy's have boobs. It was so perverted that it was funny.

Laughter still sounded throughout the room, even after the lights were turned on and the screen was black.

I turned to face the clock on the wall. WOW, it's almost 1 in the morning.

Max must have noticed me gazing at the clock because she turned to face it too.

"Gazzy, Angel," they faced her at the call of their names. "Go get blankets and pillows; we'll make a nice big bed on the floor."

Angel grabbed Nudge's wrist and Gazzy grabbed Iggy's and they left to grab some supplies.

And there I was, stuck with Max all alone in this ginormous room. There was a silence atmosphere spread out in the room but with Max it felt like there was no need to talk. She seemed perfectly content with the silence.

"So…did you enjoy the movie?" I asked, breaking the silence between us. Her face brightened up at the sound of the word movie.

"I loved it, it was so funny. That is definitely a movie that I'd watch again." I returned the smile that she had on her face and there was something within the smile but I couldn't figure out what it was. She was definitely happy though. "Did you like it?"

"I did," the silence spread through the room again. I peered out of the corner of my eye to see Max still sitting there smiling. She was much closer then I thought. Not even Angel could fit in the space between us, and that's definitely saying something. Angel's so small; she's practically skin and bones.

"BACK!" Angel yelled their entrance back into the room. _What do they think we were doing?_ I thought to myself.

Nudge came walking up to me. "Before we go to bed can we play a game, please???" She had an angelic smile across her face.

"Sure," I said without even thinking of the consequences of my answer. A smile popped onto everyone's faces in the room, except for the already smiling Max and me. _They are up to something_, I thought shivering internally.

"Everyone get in a circle. We are going to play a game called 'Never Have I Ever." I'm definitely regretting agreeing to us playing a game.

**So there is the chapter, it's not as long as the first two but I hope it's just as good. If you don't know what the game "Never Have I Ever" is, it will be explained in the next chapter. So tell me what you think in a review. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Never Have I Ever, Teasing, and Kissing

**Well...I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy and I will be gone the next couple of weeks with no computer, but I'll make sure I have a chapter ready when I get back. Here is the 4th chapter, ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 4 Never Have I Ever, Teasing, and Kissing

**Max's POV**

Did Nudge seriously suggest playing 'Never Have I Ever' and did Fang agree to it? I could feel my mouth slipping open slowly. I've always dreaded this game, just like Truth or Dare. This game could always get so personal and some of them were very embarrassing, especially with certain rules.

"Okay, so the way you play is that you hold your fingers out and we will take turns going around the circle. So whoever's turn it is will say 'Never have I ever gone skinny dipping' and if you have done it, you put a finger down but we are adding a rule." Crap, I'm not looking forward to this new rule. "If you put your finger down, you have to explain." Yeah…I don't like the new rule. "Then whoever has all fingers down first loses. And the last person standing gets to start the next round."

Gazzy and Angel seemed excited to play this game, but they were young and innocent and haven't done as much as I have. I'm screwed with this game.

"Just to make sure everyone gets it, I'll start," Nudge pulled out all ten fingers so we could see them. "And I'll start with my other question. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." We searched around the circle to see if anyone put their fingers down.

"Ummm…" Angel spoke up, "Does it count if you had to bathe in the lake?"

Nudge put her finger to her lips, thinking over Angel's question.

"I guess that wouldn't count, you weren't doing that for fun." A smile spread across Nudge's lips, sometimes I wish I knew what people where thinking, but then again that might not be that fun. Imagine all the thoughts that you might accidentally overhear. I cringed at that though.

A small laughter that sounded like bells rang through my head; Angel definitely heard what I just said. I turned to face her and, of course, she was staring and smiling right back at me.

"So either Fang or Angel gets to go next, we will do this in a circle," I was sitting to the right of Fang and Gazzy was on my right.

"Can I go next?" Angel was bouncing up and down, excited to play this dreadful game that if you didn't be careful, it could get EXTREMELY personal. And I know this from experience.

Angel took some time thinking of a question, while she was distracted from reading anyone else's thoughts; I peered out of the corner of my eyes to see Fang staring at me. There seemed to be some kind of sparkle in his eyes, something that had been there since the first time I laid eyes on him, but what is it?

_I've already told you this, he likes you Max. He likes you a whole lot. Whether you believe me or not, which you should. Thoughts are definitely my specialty._ I didn't have to look to see that she had a huge smile on her face.

"I got one, never have I ever kissed someone on the lips," that was a very strange one for her to say and I never expected that to come out of her mouth. She seems to be surprising me more and more every day.

We all paid close attention as Fang, Iggy and I each put down a finger.

"Ewww, I can't believe you guys actually kissed someone," Gazzy's voice sounded throughout the room. He was so loud that our neighbors could probably hear him, which is definitely saying something.

Nudge turned to face Iggy first, "Iggy, who have you kissed before?"

**Fang's POV**

I can't believe I agreed to play this stupid, humiliating game. Ugh, I need to make sure I think before I speak next time. Max must hate me so much for having us play this game. Her mouth was wide open when Nudge announced the game.

My head sagged at Angel's question; I can't believe I have to answer this, especially with Max sitting right next to me. Hopefully she didn't catch me staring at her a few seconds ago.

Everyone concentrated on our fingers, trying to wait for someone to put one down. Slowly, Iggy's, mine and Max's fingers went down.

There was a feeling deep down that made me want to go and kill the guy that kissed her. _What emotion is that, I've never felt anything like it before_? The feeling stayed coursing through my body while Iggy was explaining the girl who he kissed. I couldn't hear any of the words he was saying because my thoughts were on the emotion that just wouldn't disappear.

_Jealousy, you are jealous_. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the high pitched voice. Why does that voice keep coming back to me?

A bell like giggle sounded through my head at that point. _Do I have a conscience in my head that's laughing at me?_

"Are you all right Fang?" I must have had a confused look on my face.

"Yeah Max, I'm fine," she gave me a look that either meant that she was still curious of what was going in my head or she didn't believe me.

"Fang, it's your turn." Ugh!! I can't believe I have to tell them who I've kissed, especially in front of Max.

"Okay, Lissa," I kept my answer short and simple.

Nudge's eyebrows rose. _Great, she doesn't like my answer_.

"Tell us more then that," Nudge was tapping her fingers waiting for my response.

I sighed and then continued, "We kissed alone in a classroom." I rolled my eyes, hoping that Nudge wouldn't ask for anymore.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her rolling my eyes. She didn't like my answer but she was actually accepting it.

She turned to face Max, "So Max, who did you kiss?" Max faced the floor, and her cheeks reddened just a tiny bit. She was cute when she was embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile at her, hopefully no one noticed.

_I did_, what was up with that high pitched voice that I keep hearing? It sounds too girly to be my conscience.

"His name is Sam," Nudge literally glared at Max for her short answer. "Fine, I'll continue." She must have noticed Nudge. "We had a date and he kissed me on our front porch."

My fists tightened, I couldn't stand the thought of Max kissing someone.

"Iggy, you get to go next," Nudge spoke up after Max finished her answer.

"Hmmm…never have I ever…" A smile spread out across Iggy's face and a chuckle slipped out through his lips.

"What's so funny?" Gazzy elbowed Iggy in the side, wanting to find out what was going on. He wouldn't stop elbowing Iggy in the side. "Come on Iggy, tell us. What is your 'never have I ever?'"

That question just made Iggy burst out harder in laughter. "Fine, fine, I'll say it. Never have I ever had…cramps."

Iggy burst out laughing while the rest of us just froze in place. That was definitely an unexpected question.

"EWWW!!! Why did you have to say that?" Gazzy broke the silence that had spread out over the game.

"I wasn't going to say it but you begged me to say it," this statement made Iggy laugh even harder.

"Do we really have to answer this one?" Max had her face hidden in her hands; I was amazed that I was able to understand what she asked.

"Yes, it's part of the game. We only made on rule, which was you had to tell us what happened," Iggy explained the only rule to the game. There definitely weren't any rules about what we couldn't say.

I watched the circle as Nudge and Max put a finger down. Sadly, Nudge told us when she went through puberty. The only good thing was that Iggy and I were old enough not to really care, well except Iggy made some jokes.

"Max," Iggy turned towards Max.

She slightly raised her head out of her hands so she could explain why she put her finger down. "I've gone through puberty and cramps come along with that." Max slammed her head back onto her hands, the embarrassment too much for her to handle.

"Nudge your turn to answer," she almost looked as embarrassed as Max but at least we already knew about this.

"Same reason as Max, I've also gone through puberty and cramps come along with that. I hate it," she said more then she needed, but not much of a surprise coming from Nudge. She actually told us more then we needed.

I shivered at the memory that was something I didn't want to relive.

"Can we move on and forget this one?" I asked and I could see Max relax at my words.

She lifted her head and mouthed the word 'thanks' to me. I nodded my head in response. A faint smile appeared across her lips.

"Gazzy, your turn," Gazzy didn't seem too excited to play anymore.

He placed his finger on his lip and looked to be deep in thought.

"Don't think too hard," Angel teased her brother. "I can already see the smoke rising out of your head."

Nudge laughed along with Angel while Gazzy stuck his tongue out at them, which just made them laugh harder.

"Never have I ever fallen out of a tree," after the first couple, this one was kind of boring.

No one put their fingers down. "Gazzy that wasn't a very good one," Angel told Gazzy.

A pout spread out across Gazzy's lips. He didn't seem to like being teased or criticized. "That wasn't very nice, just because I didn't want to ask an embarrassing one doesn't mean that mine wasn't a good one."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

All of us sat there as Gazzy and Angel went back and forth arguing about whether Gazzy's question was a good one or not.

"Max, it's your turn to say one," Nudge's words broke through the argument and immediately they both sat quietly.

It was obvious that Max didn't like that the spotlight was on her but she still said hers, "Never have I ever shaved my face."

There goes another finger, Iggy and Gazzy both put a finger down too.

"Wait, aren't you a little too young to shave," it seems like we were all surprised that Gazzy put his finger down.

"Well…I wanted to know what shaving felt like so I borrowed some of Max's shaving cream and her razor and ended up shaving my face but I cut myself in the process." Who knew that little kid could say so much in on breath.

Max and Angel seemed to laugh at the memory of this.

"Do we really have to explain why we put our finger down? It's pretty obvious why," Iggy whined.

"Yes, if Max and I had to explain the one with cramps then you two have to explain this one." Nudge's glares could sometimes be scary; this was one of those times.

"Fine," Iggy let out a breath that he had been holding in. "I had a lot of hair on my upper lip so I had to shave it off." This is a really weird question to explain, I don't like it. Maybe Nudge will forget about me.

"Fang, your turn to answer," crap, she didn't forget about me.

"Same reason as Iggy, I had a lot of hair on my face." I kept my answer as short as I could while keeping Nudge happy.

Oh great, now it's my turn to do a 'never have I ever.' I seriously don't like this game.

"Never have I ever had to clean out my eyebrows," Nudge and Max seemed to roll their eyes in unison, they didn't seem very happy with the sexist questions. Gazzy and Angel still had all of their fingers up.

"My eyebrows were getting thick so I went to the beauty parlor when I got my hair cut and they waxed my eyebrows. It was extremely painful, the skin around my eyebrows were a deep shade of read." Nudge explained why she put her finger down all in one breath. She definitely had a lot of practice talking.

"There was a lot of hair around my eyebrows so I plucked them, it was painful too." I laughed to myself at how short her explanation was compared to Nudge's.

The game went on like that for another hour and a half. I shall not bore you with all of the details, it ended with Angel winning. Max, Iggy and I went into the negatives.

Angel let out a huge yawn, which made everyone else yawn. "I think it's time we went to bed." Max said as I turned to see that the clock read 3 in the morning.

They all nodded their heads while their eyes started to droop more. "Go finish getting ready for bed." Max sent them off so that only she and I were left in the room.

It wasn't until an electric current was sent throughout my body that I realized how close I was to Max. Our arms were almost in contact.

"So…" I had no clue what to say to her.

She turned to look at me, there were heavy bags hanging under her eyes. She seemed twice as tired as everyone else.

_Kiss her already_. UGH!!! That voice was back in my head. Couldn't it just leave me along? _Come on, do it already_. Apparently that's a no.

But the voice did have a point, I guess. I tilted in to kiss Max. She seemed confused at first but I was surprised when her lips slowly moved closer to mine. There seemed to be a magnet pulling us closer together. I could feel the heat from her breath. Her lips finally made contact with mine and the electricity zapped through my lips. The heat from her lips grew stronger as we deepened the kiss. The feel of her hands being placed in my hair made my heart race; I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it.

"YAY!!!" Shouts came from inside the room. I didn't even hear them walk in; I was too entranced with Max. We immediately broke apart. Embarrassment spread across my face and I wouldn't be surprised if it was red.

"You guys finally kissed, we were waiting for it all night," Nudge told us.

Well…this was interesting. First we had to play the dreadful game of 'Never Have I Ever,' and then I end up kissing Max. This was the best night ever.

"WOW, Fang is smiling," Nudge shouted while Iggy laughed along with her.

For once their teasing didn't bother me, nothing could ruin this.

"I love your smile, it's so sexy," Max whispered in my ear, her voice surprising me.

"Yeah…I know," she smiled at me but punched me straight in the arm. Ow, she was strong. "That hurt."

"I know."

I leaned in to kiss the smile off her face; I don't know where I got all this courage from.

"There are children in the room, no more kissing," Iggy laughed at us.

After all the teasing ended, we finally went to sleep, which was probably 5 in the morning by then. Hopefully my courage doesn't disappear.

This was definitely the best idea Nudge has ever had. I owe her big time for this.

**Hopefully you guys liked that chapter, and yes Max and Fang finally kissed. Does that make up for me taking forever to update? Thanks for all the reviews so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Tickling, Opening Up, and School?

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was in Europe for a month and then I haven't actually been in the mood to write. I also baby-sit every day so that makes me tired. If I take forever to update again, just let me know, and if you want something in the story or have any ideas then let me know. Here is for the long awaited Chapter 5. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 5, Tickling, Opening Up, and School?!?

**Max's POV**

The brightness shot through the window and hit me dead on in the eyes. Crust surrounding my eyes made it difficult for me to open them.

I had the most amazing dream last night, Fang actually kissed me. The kiss felt so real that electricity was still running through my lips excitedly. _How could a dream feel so real? There must be a good explanation for the electricity that was still clear on my lips._

"Hey, you awake already?" Fang came to sit down next to me and place a sweet kiss straight on my lips. The electricity was back, a fresh new sensation of it that would never go away, not that I wanted it to.

A look of anticipation must have been glowing in my eyes because Fang leaned in for a long, deep kiss.

My hands moved from the floor up along his side to the bottom of his hair, which felt like silk sliding through my fingers. His hand slid up and down my side, along the curves that I never knew I had before. He'd slid them in a special way that it felt like I was getting a massage. A moan parted from my lips and Fang's lips moved against mine to create a smile.

_He's enjoying this too much. Hmmm...what could I do to change that?_ I thought to myself.

The gears in my head started to clank together to figure out something. It took only a few seconds for a plan to form and I immediately put it into action.

I pulled Fang's face closer to mine, as close to him as I could get. He was surprised momentarily by my sudden movement that he stopped but shrugged it off and started back up with the kiss. A smile pulled at my lips and Fang's eyes showed curiosity for what was running through my mind. Now was the time to put my plan into action. I rubbed my tongue along the length of his lips. His reaction was to open his mouth as fast as he could, desperately wanting to be closer to me. This made me chuckled internally. We let our tongues dance together and I massaged the inside of his mouth. I opened my left eye slightly to see that he was on the brink of letting a moan escape through his lips, but that isn't what I'm waiting for. Fang's mouth opened slightly wider and I could feel the moan building up greater inside of him. I waited a few more seconds and pulled my lips from his. He lout out a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, disappointment clearly in them. All I did was smile back at him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Nothing." I averted my eyes away from him and placed an innocent smile on my face.

He raised his eyebrows, not agreeing with my answer. In the blink of an eye, Fang had an evil smirk on his face. _Oh shit, don't tell me he is going to do what I think he is going to do._

Fang crept up to me while I was stuck in my head and planted his hands on my waist.

_This is not what I was expecting; I thought he was going to…_

His fingers danced around my waist and my laughter sounded throughout the room.

"St…haha…st…haha…op…haha…Fa…haha…Fang…haha." I cried out between laughter.

"Why should I, this is fun?" A chuckle escaped from Fang's lips.

I was laughing so hard at this point that I couldn't mutter anything. My sides were starting to tighten and hurt from all of the tickling.

My hands were swinging around trying to grab Fang's hands but he grabbed both my hands with one of his hands. _I didn't know he was that strong_. I thought to myself.

A giant smile was spread on Fang's face and it almost seemed like he read my mind, but that's not possible besides Angel, or is it? Or am I just that easy to read?

The expression on my face must have changed because Fang's hand slid out from around mine. "Are you okay?" He asked me, his head was titled to the side.

I turned my eyes away from him. "Maybe…" The smile that I was trying to keep off of my face, tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Tell me…what were you thinking about?" Shock spread out across my face. That was something that no one had asked me before. Hmm…I thought over his question for a few seconds, trying to sort all of my thoughts, before I replied.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking, if you tell me what you're thinking," he rolled his eyes at me.

"I should have seen that one coming," he smiled such an amazing smile that my heart was beating like crazy. I could feel the thumping throughout my whole body. He put his finger to his mouth and thought over this deal for a while. "Sure."

"You first," I told him, he raised both of his eyebrows at the two words that came from my mouth.

"No, I asked you first."

"But it was your idea," I responded to him.

"Ladies first," now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

I chuckled at him before replying, "You don't pull that 'ladies first' bullshit with me."

He backed off at the response that I gave him. "Whoa, take it easy there." Fang told me, hands out in front of him, but he had trouble keeping a straight face. "So, I guess you aren't going to go first."

I slid my thumb and pointer finger over my lips, pretending to zip them shut. Then I went to the center of lips and pretended to turn a key in a lock. He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior.

"How about we say it at the same time?" Fang suggested so neither of us had to go first. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ummm, is there anything in there?" I asked Fang while tapping his head, trying to figure out if he had a brain.

A small laugh escaped from Fang's lips and he turned to look up at me, since I was practically leaning on his head. "Do I even want to know what you are trying to do to my head?" He asked with humor in every word.

I playfully punched him in the stomach and his stomach replied with a loud slapping sound.

Fang's hand instantly went to his shoulder and he fell to the floor with pain clear on his face but there was something else there too.

"Are you okay?" I asked. _I'm pretty sure I didn't hit him that hard. Maybe I just don't know my own strength anymore since I haven't fought anything, and I do mean thing, for a long time._

All he could reply with was a painful groan. I started scanning the room for anything that might help.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He signaled slowly with his finger telling me to come closer. "Yes?" I asked, but he just repeated the signal. I got my ear as close as I could to his lips.

I could feel his warm breath flowing around my ear; it sent shivers up and down my spine. He must have opened his mouth wider, wanting to say something, but his breath came out faster.

"OUCH!!" I replied as his teeth sunk into my ears. "What was that for?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at me while he was laughing, probably from the reaction that I gave him.

I pushed my lips out in a sad, teasing pout. "You are really mean. I don't know why I like you." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned so my back was facing him.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and Fang pulled me into his lap. "What can I do to make you forgive me?" He asked and placed a trail of kisses down my neck, I had trouble thinking. His lips turned up into a smile against my skin and he slid his tongue along the trail of kisses he had just placed. A shiver ran through my spine. "So you forgive me then?"

"Hmmm…" I put my finger to put lip; I've realized that I do that a lot. I turned my body from my hips up to face Fang. Before he could react, I pushed him on to the floor and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now I forgive you."

His eyes were still closed from the kiss, he was definitely expecting more. "Nope that's not going to happen." It was my turn to tickle him.

He must have sensed my hands heading towards his waist because his hands shot out and grabbed my hands. "That's not going to happen either." With his eyes still shut, he let a smile slid on his lips.

We stayed there for a while in silence with me lying on Fang's torso and him with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I've never smiled this much before," Fang put in, breaking the silence.

"Really!?!? Well…I did see some of that when you were in the pool yesterday."

"Yeah, I've just gotten so used to being like that. I used to never show my emotions or talk this much for that matter." It warmed my heart that he was willing to open up with me.

"So where are you planning on heading after this?" I was dreading asking him that question but I had to ask that sooner or later.

He thought over my question for a few before answering. "I'm not sure actually. We've just been going with the flow for a while…" I could tell he wanted to say more so I waited, letting him take his time. "…I was actually thinking of traveling with the three of you, if you don't mind."

The sun seemed to brighten even more outside. "Of course I don't mind."

Fang lifted his head and turned to give me a teeth flashing white smile. "Really?"

I nodded my head, confirming his question.

"Now we just have to figure out what to do next."

* * *

Hours had past between Fang's and my conversation. Everyone had finally woken up; we actually spent all those hours just talking about whatever we could think of. And if we couldn't think of anything, we'd just lay there in a comfortable silence. I'm surprised how comfortable we can feel around each other already.

Lunch was being set on the table and no, I didn't cook. Amazingly enough, Iggy can cook. He made a whole buffet just for us. Everything from ravioli to steak was set in a line across the huge hotel table.

"Mmm…this is delicious Iggy. Where did you learn to cook?" Gazzy asked with food in his mouth. Each word sent a chunk of food sprawling over the space in front of him.

"Ewww Gazzy, don't talk with your mouth full," Angel cringed at the sight in front of her.

He stuck out his tongue with a mouth full of food lying on the tip of his tongue. "Is that better?" He asked his sister after he pulled the food back into his mouth.

"No," Angel picked up some mashed potatoes and threw it right at Gazzy's head. Mashed potatoes covered his whole face, some even landed in his mouth.

The whole table burst out laughing. Gazzy licked the potatoes from around his mouth. "De-li-cious." He said that like it were three separate words.

"Uh, I think you missed a spot," Iggy pointed at Gazzy.

Gazzy looked up trying to see the mashed potatoes still covering his face. "But…but…I can't see it." That one sentence brought a whole new round of laughter to the table.

After the messy lunch, we went into the room where we played 'Never Have I Ever,' and talked about where we were going to go. "Max and I have decided that we'll travel together, if that's…" Fang didn't even get to finish his sentence because everyone started cheering excitedly.

"I think we can take that as a yes," Fang whispered in my ear. There was no doubt that they were going to agree to it though, especially after the way they were acting yesterday. We almost seemed like a family

"So…where do you guys want to go?" I asked kind of dreading where this conversation was going to go.

I watched as Angel and Nudge turned to face each other. "We want to go to school," they said simultaneously.

Silence flooded the room; no one had any response to that.

"Really??? Why would we want to do that?" Gazzy broke the silence; he was always the one who would do that.

"It sounds like fun and we've never been to school." Angel turned to me with those bambi eyes. _That's no fair_, I thought to her. A smile reached her bambi eyes, ruining the effect for a second.

"Fine," I'm seriously going to regret this.

Angel and Nudge cheered while Gazzy and Iggy seemed to droop their heads in disappointment. There was no reaction from Fang; he seemed to have put up his emotion shield again. I couldn't read his eyes at all. That was one thing I was going to change.

"Everybody grab your backpack and then we'll head off," everyone, this time, raced off to grab their backpacks.

"I can't wait for this," I told Fang, sarcasm dripping off every word I said.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter, it was more of a filler then anything else. I thought I'd have some fun with Max and Fang there. Again, if there is anything you want to see in the story let me know by PM. Thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
